


i believe in us

by lostmemoria



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, bad titles are bad, marrish secret relationship, reference to lydia/stiles friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out that Lydia is with Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i believe in us

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: marrish getting together but keeping it secret and stiles finding out and being a bit confused and sort of upset/disappointed but then later happy for lydia and him saying to her "I'm glad you're with someone as good as he is"
> 
> Hey guys! The finale is in two days. I'm totally siked and yes, I will still be doing fics after the season is over. Hopefully there are some awesome marrish scenes in the last episode! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic and as always, your comments/kudos/bookmarks are appreciated!
> 
> Also, I don't think I've said this before, but you guys can check me out on my tumblr (leave me a message or something!): lostmemoria.tumblr.com

Lydia hears her phone vibrating for the third time in the row on the bedside table, but she’s too tired to care to pick it up. Not to mention, she’s also too  _preoccupied_ in snuggling with her boyfriend, Jordan Parrish, and using his chest as her own personal pillow.   
  
The deputy is fast asleep with one arm loosely wrapped around Lydia, while the other is resting gently on her leg, which is strewn across his lower body. The redhead glances up, admiring how innocent and baby-faced Parrish looks asleep, while her fingers trace slow circles on to his naked torso. The two have been officially together for a couple of weeks now, although they had been exchanging mutual feelings for a few months now. It only became official when  _Lydia_  made the first move by confessing her feelings to Parrish, because she knew the older deputy wouldn’t do it since he felt that he wasn’t right for her, but what he didn’t know was that Lydia chooses which guys are right for her, and she is 110% damn sure that Parrish is right for her.  
  
Although together, their relationship is a secret from the rest of the pack, mostly because Lydia and Parrish don’t know how they would react and the also since the pack still side-eyes Parrish whenever he’s around, not sure whether to trust him or not. And the fact that Lydia’s last two relationships didn’t end so good, the pack worry for her safety constantly.  
  
Lydia yawns and closes her eyes again, not wanting to think about anything else besides how happy she is with Parrish. But just as she snuggles closer to his body, her phone vibrates loudly  _again_ and she curses quietly under her breath as she gently slips away from the deputy, reaching for her phone. When she checks the caller ID, she sees that it’s Stiles. She also sees that the past ten missed calls are all from Stiles also. Rolling her eyes, she picks up the phone and whispers, “What do you want?”  
  
” _Why are you whispering?_ ”  
  
Lydia bites her lip and then raises her voice a tiny bit, “I just woke up. That’s why. Now, what do you want?”  
  
"Are you at home?" Stiles asks, ignoring her question.  
  
"Of course I am," Lydia lies.  
  
"Really? Because I’m standing in your room and your mom said you were sleeping over at Kira’s—"  
  
Lydia cuts him off, “Okay, okay, I’m not at home. But, forget that, why did you call me? You left me like ten missed calls.”  
  
"I need to ask you something important," Stiles says, not going any further than that.  
  
Lydia frowns, “Is it so important you can’t ask me over the phone?”  
  
"Yes."  
  
"…Uhg. Okay, I’m coming. Give me like fifteen minutes."  
  
"I’ll give you twenty," Stiles says before hanging up.  
  
Lydia groans, hanging up too. She can’t go back to sleep now, so she’s about to get up and get dressed, when she feels someone grab her wrist, preventing her from moving away. Lydia turns, seeing Parrish wide awake and staring at her, smiling the smile that still makes Lydia weak to her knees. “When did you wake up?” she asks as she crawls back on to the bed.  
  
Parrish sits up and pulls Lydia into his lap, wrapping both arms around her waist, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. “Just right now,” he says, “when you were talking to…Stiles? I assumed it was Stiles since you sounded annoyed.”  
  
Lydia giggles, “Yeah it was Stiles. He wants me to go back home, apparently he has something important to talk to me about.” Lydia turns her face so that she’s looking at Parrish, her hand reaching out to fix his bed head hair.   
  
"Then you should definitely go," Parrish insists as he leans forward and places a kiss on Lydia’s cheek. "If it’s pack business, it’s probably important."  
  
Lydia frowns at him, “I thought you would want me to stay. And besides, you’re not even part of the pack, you should be like mad or something.”  
  
"Well, of course I want you to stay," Parrish says, his fingers tracing up her bare thigh to the hem of  _his_  shirt that she was wearing. “And why would I be mad? They’re obviously concerned about my supernatural status, making sure I’m not a kanima or whatever. Jesus, I really hope I’m not a lizard.”  
  
"Even if you were a kanima," Lydia begins, her hands cupping his face so that he’s looking at her, "I would love you anyways." She presses their foreheads together, their noses slightly touching and their lips lingering closely.  
  
Parrish smiles, “Thanks.  _I think._ ”  
  
Lydia grins and then kisses him, her arms wrapping around his neck while she feels Parrish’s hands slide up her back, pulling her closer as they both fall back on the bed, Lydia on top of the deputy. As their kisses turn more and more heated, Parrish slowly pulls away, looking up at her with dazed eyes. “Lydia, I think you should go. Stiles is probably waiting for you.”  
  
"No," she purrs as she moves from his lips and places kisses down his neck.  
  
"Lydia…" his protests are soft, because he’s enjoying it and he would love to just kiss her the rest of the morning, but even Parrish knows that Lydia has to go. So, he sits back up, making her fall back on to his lap, her legs wrapping reflexively around his waist. He strokes a loose curl away from her face. "We can continue this later, okay?"  
  
The redhead groans but nods, getting up from him. “Okay, fine.”   
  
Parrish smiles at her, watching as she slips out of his shirt before putting on her own clothes. When she’s done doing that, Lydia’s about to head out the door when she hears Parrish again.  
  
"You know I love you!"  
  
She glances back at him, where he’s sitting on the bed with a huge childish grin on his face, and she can’t help but roll her eyes and smile back. “I know,” she says simply before disappearing out the door, leaving Parrish to fall back into bed and wrap himself back in the covers, sniffing in Lydia’s scent.

  
  
  
* *

  
  
Lydia reaches her house in about fifteen minutes time. When she steps inside, she doesn’t find her mom anywhere, so she goes straight to her room, where she finds Stiles.  
  
He doesn’t waste time to get straight to the point. “You’re with Parrish?!” he exclaims as soon as she walks in.  
  
Lydia’s eyes widen. She wasn’t expecting that  _at all_. “What? Of course not—”  
  
"Don’t lie Lydia!" The anger is evident in Stiles’ tone as he waves his hands dramatically. "I know you’re with Parrish. And you were at his place too weren’t you?"  
  
Lydia bites her lower lip, not meeting his gaze.   
  
"Lydia. I asked you something!"  
  
"Okay!" Lydia yells, frustrated. "I’m with Jordan! So what? It’s none of your business.  _How did you even find out anyways?_ ”  
  
It’s Stiles turn to cast his gaze to the floor. He runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. “I…might have read your diary,” he says lowly.  
  
"You did what?!" Lydia is furious. "How can you?! How can you even think about snooping around my personal space like that!"  
  
"Okay! Okay! I admit, it might not have been the right thing to do…," Stiles says.  
  
” _Might?_ ”  
  
Stiles whimpers, “Okay…It was the wrong thing to do. But, Lydia,” he places his hands on her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. “I was worried about you…I don’t know if Parrish is right for you. I mean, we can’t trust him yet.”  
  
"But I do trust him, Stiles," Lydia says confidently. "And I know you guys are worried about me, and you have every right to be worried about me, I mean I’ve been in shitty relationships…But, Parrish isn’t like Jackson or..Aiden. You guys don’t know him like I do, Stiles, I talked to him about  _Allison_ …”  
  
At the sound of Allison’s name, Stiles winces. Lydia knows that even now, after so long, Stiles still finds himself responsible for her death. “I opened up to him. And he understood me. He was there for me when..”  
  
"When we couldn’t be," Stiles finishes. He knows that the pack has been busy with other things and no one really had the chance to talk to Lydia about Allison, or even efficiently mourn over her. "I’m sorry, Lydia."  
  
Lydia manages to smile at him. “Don’t be sorry, Stiles. You’re showing concern over me and I get it. But just know, I’m happy with Jordan. I never thought I could actually love again…”  
  
Stiles returns a soft smile toward her direction. “You have every right to be in love again,” he tells her.   
  
"Thanks," she says and then without hesitation, she pulls the awkward boy into a hug.   
  
Startled, Stiles doesn’t know what to do for a moment, but then he gradually places his arms around the red head, hugging her back. “I’m glad,” she hears him whisper in her ear. “ _I’m glad you’re with someone as good as he is._ ”  
  
Lydia smiles as she lets go of him. “Me too.”  
  
"But just know, Lydia," Stiles starts again, "If he ever hurts you, he’s going to have to face the wrath of a kitsune, a true alpha, a were coyote, Mr. Mcsourwolf, and  _me_.”  
  
Lydia laughs, “And what are you going to do to him? Smack him around with your baseball bat?”  
  
Stiles grins. “Yeah, pretty much.”


End file.
